Burning
by animallvr682
Summary: Inuyasha comes across Sesshomaru suffering from a rare condition. He wants to help, but finds himself pushed into something he hadn't expected. WARNING! CONTAINS LEMONS, INCEST, FUTURE MPREG. If you dont like it, dont read it. InuxSess
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

I wrote 9 chapters for this, 10 pages on Word, in about 4 hours. It just came to me and I couldnt stop. Still working on it now but thought I would post a couple chapters of it for my fans. I apologize for it being so long since I have posted anything. And my fans that follow favorite stories as well as me in general, I am planning on working on some of my other stories soon. Just need a little inspiration.

I hope you all enjoy this one. As always, if you enjoy please fav the story and leave a review!

Also, if anyone has any story/pairing requests, please send me a Private Message with your idea and I will see what I can do.

Chapter 1

_Burning._

_He was burning._

_So hot._

_So hot._

The white haired man stumbled, his shoulder ramming hard into a tree. He groaned and slid to his knees in the soft pile of leaves just beginning to collect on the forest floor. His body trembled. He rested his cheek for a moment on the rough bark of the tree. It felt so good. It was cool and he was so hot. He felt like his skin should be melting he was so hot.

He shook his head and forced himself back onto his feet. He couldn't stop. If he stopped, he wouldn't be able to go on. He had to go on. He had to make the burning stop. He couldn't let it happen. Not again. If he allowed it to happen he would be dead. Or worse.

He had to keep moving. He couldn't stop.

He pushed away from the tree and took a stumbling step forward. Another. Another. He had to keep moving. He had to make it stop.

~~~~xox~~xox~~~~

"Inuyasha. Dinner is ready."

The white haired demon flicked an ear back at the voice, than turned his attention back to the forest. What was that? What was that amazing scent? What was that he felt on the cool evening breeze, pulling him toward the forest, toward that scent?

"Inuyasha? Did you hear me? Dinner is ready. If you don't come in it will get cold."

"I heard you, Kagome. You guys go ahead and eat. I'm not hungry."

The girl stepped closer to him, laid a hand on his arm. "Are you alright? You've been staring at the trees for 2 hours now. Why don't you come and eat?"

"I said I'm not hungry. I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later." He stepped away from the hand on his arm and started toward the forest. Toward that amazing scent.

"Inuyasha! Where are you going?"

"Kagome, come inside and eat. If he wants to go for a walk, leave him alone."

He heard the voices, Kagome and the old woman. The girl argued that he shouldn't just wander off. The old woman reminded the girl that he could take care of himself. He didn't hear the rest of the argument. He tuned it out as the breeze gusted and filled his nose with even more of that amazing scent.

~~~~xox~~xox~~~~

He stumbled again. His knee hit a rock as he collapsed against yet another tree. He winced, but the pain the quickly swallowed by the burning. He tried to push himself to his feet again but his vision blurred and his knees trembled. He leaned against the tree and fought to keep his eyes open. He was so hot. The heat was making him weak. He had to keep moving. He had to stop it. It wasn't much further. If he didn't stop it, he would be dead. Or worse.

"You're bleeding."

He jumped, tried to get to his feet, only to fall again. He turned to face the direction the voice had come from. His vision was clouding. All he could see was a vague shape under a tree across from him.

"Stay away." He felt shame burn through him at the way his voice trembled.

"I wont hurt you."

The voice was familiar, but he couldn't think. He was so hot. His body trembled worse than ever and he slumped into a heap at the base of the tree. "Stay away. Leave me be. Please. Please just go away."

"Let me help you."

The shadow moved. Moved towards him. He held up a shaking hand. "Please. Stay away." His eyes wouldn't focus. He was so hot. His vision darkened, wavered. He swallowed painfully and fought off the dizzying need to lie down.

"Sesshomaru. Can you see me?"

"Stay away." His voice was barely a whisper. He was so hot.

"I can help you."

"Stay away." His vision cleared enough to see a flash of white as the shadow knelt in front of him. "Please. Stay away."

"I can help."

"No." He shivered violently when hands rubbed up his arms. Oh, Kami. It felt so good. The hands were cool and he was so hot.

"Let me help you."

"Please." He gasped as those hands moved up his neck to frame his face. He felt himself throb with desire. Felt that place on his body that he had suppressed for so long come awake.

"Hush. I'm doing to make you feel better."

He felt himself moved away from the tree. Soft grass under his body. His clothes being torn away. Oh, Kami the breeze felt good. He was so hot. Those hands came back. They moved up his bare legs, over his hips, up his sides, his ribs. His body trembled under the touch. It felt so good.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Chapter 2

Inuyasha looked down at Sesshomaru. Kami, he smelled amazing. He had heard of it, conversations overheard among the wolves that sometimes spent time with his pack. But he could never have imagined that it would smell this good.

And he never imagined that the smell would be coming from the demon laying nude in the grass under him.

As he had gotten closer to that amazing scent, he had detected a familiar one under it. One he knew well. He had just laid eyes on him when he had fallen. The scent of his blood burned through him, laced even more heavily with that amazing, mouthwatering scent. And he knew what it meant. And he knew what he had to do.

Inuyasha bent his head and licked up the side of Sesshomaru's neck. The demon whimpered and writhed under him. He moved his hands slowly down that burning hot skin while his mouth licked and sucked at the neck bent back, presented like a gift before him.

"Please. Please. Please. Please." Sesshomaru whimpered and begged, his body writing in the grass.

Inuyasha sat up and looked down at the incredible body splayed beneath him. His skin was flushed from the fever. His eyes were glazed and closed to slits. His sex was ridged and pulsing against his belly.

Standing up, Inuyasha began shedding his own clothing. As they fell to the ground, Sesshomaru turned over onto his belly. Just as Inuyasha let the last piece of his clothes drop, Sesshomaru rose up onto his knees, thrusting his ass into the air. Presenting himself like….well, like an uke demon in heat.

~~~~xox~~xox~~~~

What was he doing? Kami, what was he doing? He had to get up. He had to keep going. He had to make it stop.

But he couldn't make it stop. Those hands, Kami, those amazing hands. Once they started touching him, his body had stopped listening to him. It turned against him. He had been denying it for too long the one thing it needed most and it was going to get it, whether he liked it or not.

All he could do was lie in the grass and whimper as that mouth had worked on his neck, those amazing hands working his body. He felt his cock stir, stiffen against his will. That place on his body he had denied, locked away, rejected, it continued to throb. This demon, whoever he was, was playing music on his body.

When the body pulled away from his a flare of hope speared through him. Then it ripped its way out of him, through that throbbing place, when he heard the unmistakable sound of clothing falling.

Oh, Kami. No. No. No. Please don't let this be happening. All he could do was whimper in fear. His body wouldn't let him speak.

He felt himself turn over. Felt his body continue to betray him.

Fear flared through him like a bonfire when his hips rose into the air. That throbbing place thrust up for this strange demon.

No. Nonononononononononono. NOOOOOOOOOO! He couldn't move. He couldn't stop it. All he could do was scream inside his head as he felt the demon kneel behind him. He whimpered when those hands gripped his hips. No no, please, no.

But his body wouldn't move. Wouldn't obey him. He felt fingers touching that throbbing place. Felt one push inside. He screamed inside as his body arched his back, pushed his hips back onto that hand, pushed those fingers deeper inside.

He lay in the grass and screamed in silence as he waited for the rape to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

LEMON WARNING!

Chapter 3

Inuyasha's cock was throbbing as he knelt behind Sesshomaru. He looked so fucking hot with his ass up in the air, begging to be fucked. He took those slim hips in his hands, felt the heat of that silk smooth skin burn through him. He brought a hand down and ran his fingers over that tight hole, found it wet and hotter than his skin. He pressed a finger against that opening and it slid in easily.

Sesshomaru whimpered and arched his back, pressed his ass back into his hand as he slid in a second finger. He was hot and wet and ready. Inuyasha removed his fingers and sat up on his knees, took his throbbing cock in his hand and pressed himself against that tight hole.

He pressed and his cock slid into that hot, tight, wet opening easily. He pressed in until his hips cupped tight against that perfect ass. He groaned, took a tight hold of those hips, and slowly drew out.

~~~~xox~~xox~~~~

Sesshomaru's body moaned in pleasure as that thick cock slowly pressed into his body. But inside he was screaming, begging for it to stop. Oh, Kami, no. No, please, no. Not this, anything but this. Just kill me. Please just kill me. I would rather die than this.

He moaned again, louder, when he felt the demons hips seal against his, felt that cock finally fill him to the hilt. It seemed to take forever. So long, so thick. It started to draw out, slowly, torturously.

He screamed, and his body screamed with him, when those hips thrust back violently against him. Started a rhythm. Hard. Fast. Brutal. His body sang with pleasure, spilling out in moans and screams of pleasure.

He felt tears burn tracks across his face. His body finally doing something to reflect the torment he was experiencing.

~~~~xox~~xox~~~~

Inuyasha panted as his hips pounded into that tight heat. Kami, it felt so good. He had heard, but he had never really believed. The scent of a demon in heat. It was the most amazing thing he had ever smelled. But touching him. It had driven him almost mad. He just had to do it. He had to be inside of him.

He tightened his grip on those hips and changed the angle. Sesshomaru cried out and then that tight heat convulsed around him. Inuyasha's head swam as the scent of Sesshomaru's release filled his nose, mingling with the scent of the heat burning through that body.

Inuyasha growled, low and deep. He moved faster, harder, tearing screams from Sesshomaru with every thrust. He was close. So close. He wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's waist, pulled him up so his face wasn't pressed into the ground, and bend over him, covering that lean body with his own as he felt his release only moments away.

Inuyasha held that body tight as he felt himself swell. His cock swelled as his orgasm ripped through him, more powerful than anything he had ever felt. As his cock pulsed out his release he sank his fangs into the back of Sesshomaru's neck.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Chapter 10 of this is almost done so I thought I would go ahead and post through to chapter 9. Hope everyone likes it!

As always please leave a review and let me know what you think. If you would like to make a request for a story, send me a PM and let me know.

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru screamed in pleasure as his body bucked and the orgasm tore through him. He had never felt anything like it. The scent of his own release was strong. He could feel it running down his stomach and chest toward his shoulders because of the angle his body was in.

The demon wrapped arms around him and lifted him, pressed his back against a firm body. He could feel the demons stomach muscled bunching as his thrusts became even more brutal. The pleasure was turning to pain. It was too much.

His mind had stopped screaming, turning to numbness while his body rippled with pleasure. But now, now it screamed louder and more terrible them before. It wasn't the thrusts causing the pain. He could feel it now. The demon was swelling inside of him.

Sesshomaru tried to fight. He tried to make his body move. To get out of those arms. To get away from that terrible swelling. It could only mean one thing. One hideous, disgusting, terrifying thing. The one thing he swore he would never let happen to him.

The swelling was so large now that it was nothing but burning pain inside of him. He felt that swelling pulse a second before the demon sank fangs into the back of his neck.

His soul let out a long, terrible wail of despair as his body went limp with those arms holding him tight.

~~~~xox~~xox~~~~

Inuyasha panted around the flesh in his mouth. His body trembled as the last of his orgasm pulsed, spilling his seed deep inside Sesshomaru's body. He eased slowly back onto his heels, holding that body tight against his. Sesshomaru had gone completely limp in his arms when he had bitten him.

Inuyasha sighed and attempted to gently push Sesshomaru over to lie beside him. But the movement caused pain to rip through his groin. He tugged Sesshomaru tight against him again. What the fuck was that? He moved his own hips carefully and felt the pull on his cock again, easier this time because he was moving slowly.

He groaned as the answer to the problem flashed into his mind. He had felt himself swelling but hadn't realized what it had meant. He was tied inside Sesshomaru. Tied like what happened to dogs when they…..mated.

Oh, shit. Mated. Had he just mated his brother? Now that the fire lit in his blood by Sesshomaru's scent had calmed, he was able to think.

He knew what an uke demon was. A male demon that went into heat like a female. And like a female, an uke demon could conceive, carry, and birth children. The heat was the fertile time. The scent was a call, a call to all strong and fertile male demons to come and claim the one in heat.

Oh, fuck.

Inuyasha kept his teeth in Sesshomaru's neck. He didn't know why, but his instincts were telling him that it was what he was supposed to do. Very slowly, holding Sesshomaru's hips tight against him, he eased them down to lie on the grass.

He was just beginning to relax, to settle himself with his body wrapped around Sesshomaru, when another orgasm tore through him, so powerful it hurt. He screamed against Sesshomaru's neck. As the pain eased, he throbbed and pulsed. He could feel his seed spilling hot and thick into Sesshomaru.

He was panting again. He hadn't heard about this happening. Not the tying or the multiple orgasms. He was just wondering how long this would last when Sesshomaru spoke.


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Chapter 5

"Don't try to pull away again."

Inuyasha could only grunt and nod his head carefully.

"You didn't know about the tie did you?"

He sighed and shook his head.

"It will last about an hour. The orgasms will come about every 10 minutes."

He groaned and pulled Sesshomaru tighter against him.

"You can release my neck. I won't fight you. It would only hurt us both. And the damage is already done."

Inuyasha frowned. Sesshomaru's sounded defeated. Broken almost. His body was trembling slightly. He growled softly and lifted a hand to push the hair away from Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru hissed. "Don't touch me. Just hold me and finish this. But don't touch me. Don't ever touch me. And get your fucking teeth out of my neck you goddamned rapist."

Inuyasha was so shocked by that one statement that he released Sesshomaru's neck and rose up on an elbow to look down at him. "Rapist? You're calling me a fucking rapist? You come into the forest less 5 miles from the village you know I stay in, sending out your fucking mating call, and you're calling me a fucking rapist?"

Sesshomaru blinked up at his brother and felt all of the blood drain out of his face. "Inuyasha?"

"Who the fuck did you think it was?" He groaned and tightened his hold on Sesshomaru as another orgasm pulsed, weaker than the last. He panted into Sesshomaru's shoulder as it passed.

"I didn't know it was you. I couldn't see you and could barely hear you."

"I told you I would help. You said please."

Anger tore through him. "I also said don't touch me. I told you to go away. I fucking said no. How dare you do this to me? How dare you fucking touch me? If you wanted to help you should have taken me to a cave somewhere and protected me until this passed. But no. You choose to fucking mate me! You goddamned son of a bitch. You goddamned half human piece of shit!"

Inuyasha put his teeth back into Sesshomaru's neck and growled as he started to struggle. His body immediately went limp again. Inuyasha closed his eyes and felt pain seep into his chest.

"Let go of my fucking neck."

Inuyasha shook his head.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. "Please. Let me go long enough to explain yourself. I won't struggle. If I do you can bite me again."

Inuyasha slowly opened his mouth. Sesshomaru lay passive in his arms. He sighed and pressed his forehead to Sesshomaru's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"You didn't know what?"

"I didn't know this would happen. I swear it."

"You didn't know the tie would happen, that much was obvious when you almost ripped yourself out of me. What else didn't you know?"

"I didn't know I could mate you." He grunted in pain as another orgasm hit him. He tightened his arms and whimpered as each pulse felt a knife thrusting out of his still rock hard and swollen cock.

When Inuyasha quieted again, Sesshomaru continued. "How did you not know you could mate me? You said it yourself, I was sending out a mating call."

"I know almost nothing about demon breeding Sesshomaru. All that I know are things I have overheard from the wolves. I heard a couple of them talking one day about uke demons, talking about a wolf they know that is an uke. How when he went into heat he smelled like heaven. I followed the scent because it was so amazing. I didn't know what it was until I found you, and then I knew it was you, in heat."

"That doesn't explain how you thought you could fuck me and yet not mate me."

"I didn't fucking know, Sesshomaru. Another couple wolves I overheard once were saying how when a demon is in heat, the only way for the burning to stop was to wait out the 5 days, hiding in a cave somewhere with guards, or else to get fucked. I never once heard anyone talking about fucking mating."

"Fine, you didn't know." He sighed and closed his eyes. Felt tears running down his face.

"I only wanted to help you. I thought you came to this forest because you needed my help. I thought you would rather have me help you get it over with quickly then let you suffer for 5 days."

"I would rather have died. You have no idea what you have done."


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 6

"I don't want you to die." He sat up on his elbow again and pushed Sesshomaru's hair out of his face. "You can be a complete asshole sometimes, but you are still my brother. And I care about you. I don't want you dead. And you don't want to be dead."

"Brother. I'm not your brother anymore, Inuyasha. I'm your mate."

Inuyasha sucked in a breath and the fifth orgasms tore a scream from him. It felt like his cock was being ripped off. The pulses sent pain radiating through his entire body.

Sesshomaru put a hand on Inuyasha's head where he pressed against his neck. "Relax your hips and your back. It wont hurt as much."

"How do you know so much about it? You wouldn't have been sending out the call if you had ever mated before."

"Father taught me the mating ritual when I was young. Before we knew I was uke."

"How have you never taken a mate?"

"There is an herb. If an uke eats it the heat is suppressed. That is why I am in this forest. It only grows in one place, deep in the forest. I ran out of the herb. I didn't realize I was so low on it or I would have come to replace my supply long before this happened."

"You have been suppressing going into heat since the first time?"

"Yes. Father watched over the first time. Kept me safe from being raped. Protected me from being mated to some random demon."

"Okay. I understand that. But all this time, you could have chosen someone. You could have chosen your mate. Why did you never do that?"

"Father raised me to rule, Inuyasha. I saw the shame and disappointment on his face when I went into heat that first time and he realized that his heir wasn't born to rule. Just to be someone's bitch."

"You are no one's bitch, Sesshomaru. How does being an uke mean you can't rule? You are one of the strongest demons alive."

"Because I have been suppressing the uke in me. Do you think that any demon I mated would have allowed his uke to be the Lord of the Western lands?"

"You are, and always will be, father's heir."

"Until now. Now you, as my mate, are Lord of the Western Lands. And the child you have just forced into my belly will be your heir."

Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his cheek against Sesshomaru's hand. "I don't want to be Lord. That is your title."

"It isn't possible now."

"Why? So you're an uke. Who has to know? No one is here but you and I. No one will know this happened unless you tell them. I don't want to be Lord. My being your mate doesn't make me a Lord."

"And how do you suggest I hide a pregnancy?"

Inuyasha flushed. He had no idea what to say. He opened his mouth to say as much but all that came out was a long, low groan. He did as Sesshomaru suggested, though it was difficult. He relaxed his hips and back and tried to let his body go limp. But even so, his sixth, and hopefully final, orgasm left him feeling raw. He whimpered softly in relief when he felt the swelling begin to go down.

"It won't last as long next time."

Inuyasha buried his face between Sesshomaru's shoulder blades as he pulled his hips back and he slipped from that tight, burning hole. Sesshomaru shivered against him. "And when will that be?"

"In about 2 hours."

"Fucking hell. I thought it only needed to happen once?"

"When this is over I will teach you about mating. But it will happen many times over the next 3 days."

"When this is over I won't need you to teach me because I will have lived through it."

"You can leave if you wish to Inuyasha. Now that I'm mated I won't send out the call."

"And what would happen to you? You would go to that burning place again wouldn't you?"

"Yes. But it won't be as bad. My belly is full of your seed."

"Will you really be pregnant?"

"What part of mating do you not understand?" Sesshomaru huffed in annoyance and sat up. His ass was sore. His neck was sore. Already he could feel the heat rising again. And he could feel the heaviness in his belly that was the mass of Inuyasha's seed. His body has squeezed tight after Inuyasha left his body to keep every drop of that precious fluid inside of him.

"You will be pregnant. With my child."

"Yes. With your child. A child I will have to carry inside me, knowing every day that you raped me to put it there. A child who will suckle at my breast, who will laugh and smile and grow before me, reminding me every day that you raped me and mated me against my will."

Sesshomaru didn't see it coming. One second he was looking at the sad remains of his clothing, the next he was flat on his back with his mouth bleeding. Inuyasha stood over him, vibrating with fury, with fist dripping blood at his side.

"Don't you ever say that again. I did not fucking rape you. I thought I was helping you. If you don't want the child, than I will raise it. But don't you ever fucking say I raped you. And don't you ever fucking say that our child will be nothing but a reminder of rape."

Sesshomaru wiped his mouth with a trembling hand. Fear lanced through him. Inuyasha had no idea what it meant to be the Alpha in a mated pair. He had no idea what he could do to Sesshomaru, or the kind of power he now had over him. "I'm sorry." His voice trembled. He hated himself for it.

Inuyasha frowned. "Why aren't you fighting me? If you hate this so much, why aren't you making me leave? Why tell me that you will need to be fucked again in two hours, and over and over again for 3 days if you think I raped you?"

"Because you're my mate."

"And? It doesn't change who you are. Do you want this? Do you want me to stay and take care of you?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the ground. He couldn't speak the truth, not while looked at his mate. "No. I don't want this. I don't want any of it. I don't want a mate. I don't want a child. I don't want to stick my ass in the air like a fucking dog and wait for you to mount me. Do you have any idea how shameful that is? How much I feel like a fucking whore for doing that? For just sticking my ass up and letting you fuck me?"

"Personally, I thought you looked amazing with your ass in the air." When Sesshomaru turn anger filled eyes up at him, he could only sigh. He dropped down into the grass and put his elbows on his knees. "So what are we going to do?"


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 7

Sesshomaru looked back down at the ground. He leaned against the tree behind him and wrapped his arms around his knees. It put an uncomfortable amount of pressure on his belly, but he needed the comfort. "I have no choice in the matter."

"Of course you do. I'm not a fucking rapist. If you tell me no, I will go away. But when your heat is over, I will want to talk to you about our child, if you conceive."

"I did tell you no." He tucked his face down against his knees so Inuyasha wouldn't see his tears. "And no, actually, I don't have a choice. I'm an uke. It doesn't matter what I say. If you want something, I can't tell you no anymore."

"You can tell me no. If you say no, I will go away. It doesn't matter what I want. It's your body. I'm sorry if you see what I did as me forcing myself on you. I really thought I was helping. And then you stuck your ass in the air, and that's not saying no, Sesshomaru."

"That wasn't me. As soon as you touched me, the uke in me took control of my body. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move." He shuddered remembering what his body had done. "And it doesn't matter if I say no. If you leave, I will follow you. Because I can feel that you don't want to leave. You want to stay and continue. You want to fuck me again."

"Okay. The sex was great. I wouldn't mind doing it again. So wet and ready but still tight." Inuyasha shook his head and smiled. "I've never felt anything like it."

"And that is why I can't say no. I can't tell you to leave." He sighed and felt the tears run faster. His body was getting uncomfortably hot again. He pulled his legs closer to his body. "It's hard to explain."

"Try. Because I don't understand."

"An uke demon is rare. Very rare. I think there are only 5 others, that I know of. When an uke mates, he loses his free will. We gain the ability to read our mates mood. I can tell if you want something or not, Inuyasha. And I can't, physically can't, go against your wishes."

"Oh, Sesshomaru. I'm so sorry."

Sesshomaru shook his head against his knees. "It's not your fault. You didn't know." He sighed and tried to make his body relax. He was starting to burn again. "I'm sorry I accused you of raping me."

Inuyasha reached forward and touched Sesshomaru's cheek, making him jump. "You're getting hot again. Do you want to stay here or find somewhere else? There's a cave about a mile from here next to a creek. You should probably drink some water."

"The cave would be fine. I am thirsty." He yelped when he was suddenly lifted into strong arms.

Inuyasha grinned. "That's a noise I never expected to hear from you."

"You surprised me. And we are both nude."

"I noticed. I'll come back later for our clothes."


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 8

Sesshomaru sighed as he splashed cold water over his face. It helped with the burning. He sat alone by the creek, quenching his thirst and trying to keep the burning from overwhelming him. He had asked Inuyasha to go back and get their clothing. It was stupid, he knew, but he felt vulnerable without his clothes. He knew that soon enough he would once again be writhing under Inuyasha, but he wanted his clothes, even if they were torn.

An owl hooted nearby and he jumped. He felt exposed, vulnerable, weak. His heart started to race, his breathing sped up. What was wrong with him? He was a demon. The Lord of the Western Lands. And he was acting like a child, afraid of being alone.

He stood and went into the cave. It wasn't large, but the floor was soft with leaves blown in over the last few weeks. He went to the back wall and curled up in those leaves, pulling his knees to his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. Why was he so afraid? He didn't feel like himself. And he didn't think it was the heat. Was it because he had been mated? Was the fear because he was alone, away from his mate?

Sesshomaru didn't think he could live if he had to spend every moment at Inuyasha's side or have this fear overwhelm him. He curled up tighter and tried to keep his body from shaking.

Inuyasha was coming closer. He could feel him. His body started to relax. Which only succeeded in pissing him off as the fear began to subside. He opened his eyes as he heard Inuyasha's footsteps stop in the mouth of the cave.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha dropped the bundle of clothes to the side of the cave mouth and moved to kneel beside Sesshomaru. He put his hand against the side of Sesshomaru's face and frowned. "You're getting hotter. How are you feeling?"

"Annoyed. I want my clothes." He uncurled from the ball his body had moved into and sat up.

"How are you feeling physically, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha picked up the clothes and handed the whole bundle to Sesshomaru.

"Hot. Uncomfortable. Tired. Frustrated. Hungry. Full. Hot." He sorted through the pile of clothes. His were a mess. So he pulled on Inuyasha's flaming red haori. He needed something to cover himself. He sighed and pulled the cloth up over his face, breathing deeply of Inuyasha's scent. His mind jolted with surprise as he realized that the scent, more than the clothing, was relaxing his body in a way nothing had in a very long time.

Inuyasha reached out and ran his fingers through Sesshomaru's long hair. "The red looks good on you."

"Shut up, Inuyasha. I'm not comfortable being nude. I'm fine for now. You will know when you need to fuck me again. My scent will change."

"Okay." He settled down beside Sesshomaru and looked out at the moonlight glittering on the water of the creek. "What did you mean by being both hungry and full?"

Sesshomaru felt heat rush to his face and knew he was blushing. "You really know nothing about how demons breed do you?"

"I told you I didn't. What does that have to do with feeling full?"

"Your body will produce a very large amount of seed when you tie with your mate."

"Well that explains why it hurt so much. But it doesn't explain you feeling full. You didn't swallow it."

Sesshomaru felt his face grow even hotter. He hadn't thought that was possible. "My stomach isn't what feels full, Inuyasha. You spilled your seed in my bowels. While I'm in heat, every time you leave my body it will close tight to keep it all in. At least until the heat is over. Then I will need you to leave me alone for a while so I can purge my body of the mess and take a very long bath."

"I see." Inuyasha cleared his throat, uncomfortable. "I don't know what to say to that. Do I apologize?"

Sesshomaru sighed and leaned against Inuyasha. His body was starting to ache and he knew that touching his mate would ease that. He didn't have to like it, but it was comforting. "There is no need to apologize. It's just what happens."

"How does you getting pregnant happen?"

"When an uke goes into heat for the first time, there is a great deal of pain, along with the heat. The body changes, creating a womb. That is all I know. I don't know why my body holds everything inside. Only that it aides in conceiving."

Inuyasha ran his hands through Sesshomaru's hair when he laid his head into his lap. He felt Sesshomaru sigh, his warm breath playing over his bare thigh. "What if you conceive?"

"There is no if. I will. An uke always does when first mated."

"Okay. What will we do?"

"Have a child. What other choice in there?"

"And raise it where? I don't really have a home. I travel a lot. What am I going to tell my friends?"

"I don't have the answers for you. You are the Alpha here. The decisions are yours. I can only follow you around like your well trained dog and give you my ass anytime you wish to fuck."

Inuyasha grit his teeth and suppressed the desire to strike this stubborn demon again. "I may be the Alpha, but I am not going to treat you like my bitch. I know you said you have to follow my decisions. Fine. But when I ask you a question it is because I don't know what to do and I want your opinion."

Sesshomaru sighed again and shivered as Inuyasha's hand moved under the haori to rub his back. "My home is now yours. We can raise our child there. If you wish to continue traveling with your friends, that is your decision."

"We can discuss it later. I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that we are mated."

"Can we not talk at all for a while? I just want to lay here."

Inuyasha smiled and rubbed circles on Sesshomaru's back. "Sure. We can stop talking."


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 9

They sat in silence for the next hour. Sesshomaru felt the burning growing hotter. But Inuyasha's touch calmed his body. He was hot, but he was comfortable. More comfortable in his own body then he had been in a very long time.

Inuyasha groaned and his fingers gripped the hair at the base of Sesshomaru's neck. "Your scent changed."

"Yes." Sesshomaru gasped as Inuyasha lifted him up by the hair. He looked into the others eyes and the lust in them frightened him. He didn't want to do this. But he had no choice. Inuyasha was his mate. And his body ached for him.

Inuyasha leaned forward and brushed his lips across Sesshomaru's. He flicked his tongue out, causing Sesshomaru to jump. "You taste good." With that, he pressed his mouth firmly against Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru whimpered softly as his body reacted to the kiss. He opened his mouth when Inuyasha's tongue pressed against his lips and moaned softly as the kiss turned passionate. A heady lust cascaded down his body. He hadn't expected to enjoy this. But kissing Inuyasha felt so good. So right. Inuyasha's hands traveled down his body, caressing his ribs, his sides, his hips. He moaned again as Inuyasha laid him down and moved between his legs.

Inuyasha pulled back from the kiss and looked down at Sesshomaru. "I want you do enjoy this. I refuse to be one of those demons that only uses his mate for his own pleasure." He bent and brushed his lips softly against Sesshomaru's neck as his hands moved to cup his thighs, bringing them around his waist. "I want to see your face while I fill you."

Sesshomaru swallowed painfully and looked up into his mates eyes. He could feel that Inuyasha was telling the truth. He wanted both of them to enjoy this. He knew his body would enjoy it, no matter what Inuyasha did. It was his mind that was struggling. He didn't want to be mated at all. To be mated to his half demon half-brother was worse. Or was it? He knew that Inuyasha cared about him. Wanted a closer relationship with him. He, Sesshomaru, was the only thing that stood in the way of that. Him, and his hatred for what his father had done. But Inuyasha cared. Wasn't that better than having a mean, aggressive mate who would only want him because it meant being Lord of the Western Lands?

Inuyasha frowned and nipped playfully at Sesshomaru's chin. "What are you thinking so hard about?"

"I just realized that being mated to you won't be all bad." He wrapped his arms around his mate's shoulders and pulled him down to kiss. At the same time he wrapped his legs around Inuyasha's hips and pulled him closer.

Inuyasha growled softly and eat at Sesshomaru's mouth. He was hard and throbbing. He wanted to be inside of Sesshomaru again so badly. He pulled back slightly and looked down to see Sesshomaru's eyes glazed and his lips swollen from the kiss. "You said the tie won't last as long?"

It took him a moment to realize Inuyasha had asked him a question. He nodded and ran his hands down the well-defined muscles of Inuyasha's back. "Right. About 10 minutes each time now."

Inuyasha smirked. "Well that doesn't sound bad." He pressed his hips forward and Sesshomaru moaned loudly as his swollen cock pushed against his opening. "Do you want me inside of you?"

Sesshomaru groaned as Inuyasha pulled his hips back again. He nodded and moaned again when Inuyasha pushed against him. He could feel himself opening; feel the tip of Inuyasha's impressive manhood begin to enter him. "Please. Please, Inuyasha."

"Please, what? What do you want?" He pressed forward just a little more. Felt the head of his cock pop past that tight ring of muscle. Sesshomaru moaned loudly and dig his claws into his back. Inuyasha felt small lines of blood begin to run over his skin. It only heightened his desire. "Tell me what you want, Sesshomaru."

"You. Inside of me." He screamed in pleasure as Inuyasha drove himself fully into his body. His legs tightened around Inuyasha's hips. His own hips rose to meet his mates. He felt so full. Inuyasha was so large. As Inuyasha began to pull out again, all he could do was hold onto him and moan from the pleasure.


End file.
